


Kinktober 1: 10 Points to Gryffindor

by CharlotteLydia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteLydia/pseuds/CharlotteLydia
Summary: Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione have moved in together and are working toward their future together.  Ron is studying for an upcoming Auror exam and asks Hermione for a little study help, just like old times.





	Kinktober 1: 10 Points to Gryffindor

“Arrrgh,” Ron groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics. He had been groaning and complaining for at least a half hour, swiping a hand over his face so many times that it was as red as the messy hair he kept tugging on in frustration. 

“What is it now, Ronald?” Hermione asked, placing a bookmark in her well worn copy of  A History of Magic and gently putting it down on the dining table in the cozy cottage they’d just moved into together. 

“I am never going to remember all of these laws before my Auror’s Exam. It’s hopeless, Hermione. I don’t know why I thought I could be an Auror. I should just go into janitorial services. Reg Cattermole could probably put in a good word for me.” 

“He might,” she replied thoughtfully. “Or he might still be a bit sore at you for kissing his wife,” she added, her lips pursed. 

“I only saved her bloody life!” Ron sputtered, going red in the face. He knew that Hermione wasn’t  _ really _ jealous of Mary Cattermole, but he’d been well in love with Hermione by then and it still felt like a bit of a betrayal. “Come on Hermione, maybe you could help me out a bit? It’d be just like when we were at Hogwarts…” he waggled his eyebrows at her with a grin. 

“I don’t think it would benefit anyone, least of all you, if I wrote your Auror essay for you. Am I meant to take your exam for you? Am I meant to hunt down criminals for you as well?” Hermione retorted, tossing her thick hair over her shoulder. 

“You could do, if you brewed up a bit of Polyjuice Potion,” Ron grumbled sourly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Be realistic, Ron. You know I haven’t touched the stuff since Bellatrix Lestrange, and it took AGES to get the taste of that horrible woman out of my mouth.” She turned to him and softened at the lost look on his face. “If you want to go into the janitorial services, I will absolutely support you, Ronald. But only if that’s what you really want to do and not something you’re jumping into because you’re too scared to believe in yourself. You’re actually a brilliant wizard, you know that, right? You destroyed a horcrux, you helped save the entire wizarding world. You CAN do this.” She put a hand on his arm and gently squeezed, looking into his eyes earnestly. Ron had always lacked confidence, especially being the youngest boy with so many successful older siblings. Then there was Ginny, who took to everything she tried with ease. Not to mention being best friends with Harry Potter himself. Hermione knew that Ron could handle anything he put his mind to, he just had to pull himself out of his own head. “I can’t do your work for you but perhaps I could tutor you? Maybe you just need a little...direction.” She smiled warmly, and gave Ron’s arm another encouraging squeeze. 

Ron flushed and squirmed in his seat. He and Hermione had been together, officially, for just over two years now, but he still felt like a 4th year when she turned those big brown eyes on him. “All right, Hermione. I would really appreciate the help, thanks. I always thought you’d make an amazing teacher. You know, if you didn’t want to go into politics.” 

Hermione smiled slowly, an idea forming. “You know Ron, that’s an excellent idea. I’ll be back in a moment.” She hurried toward their room, leaving Ron alone with his books and the discomfort of his pants tightening. 

There was something about that look she got when she was coming up with a brilliant plan that really got him going. He reached down and adjusted his growing stiffness, resisting the urge to unbutton his jeans and stroke himself.  _ No Ron, focus. You know how she gets when you come between her and education. _ He sighed to himself.  _ Maybe if I do well with whatever she has planned… _

That thought trailed off at the sight of Hermione Jean Granger in a short black skirt, heels, and a white blouse that was open down to her chest. She had on horn rimmed glasses that sat low and on her nose, and she’d pulled her hair back into a messy bun. 

“What...what is this?” Ron stuttered, looking her up and down hungrily. 

“It’s a fairly common sexual fantasy for Muggles--teacher roleplay. I’m going to be the teacher, and you Ronald, you are the very, very bad student.” She stepped toward him, only slightly wobbly in the heels she’d only worn once before.

“You don’t look like any teacher I’ve ever seen,” Ron said, licking his lips. His mouth had suddenly gone very dry and his cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans.

Hermione dropped her character for a moment. “I realize that, Ron, but professors at Hogwarts didn’t exactly wear anything I could work with! Unless you want me to change into long robes and a tall hat like McGonagall? Or perhaps a pink suit with a matching bow--”

Ron gagged, “Nothing ruins a mood like mentioning Umbridge, Hermione.” 

She laughed, fiddling with her buttons. “Sorry, that was too far. Anyway, I’m dressed like a Muggle teacher. Just go with it, Ron.” She looked down her nose at him and added throatily, “Unless you want detention.”

“Uuh...no. No, ma’am, I mean. Definitely don’t want detention.” He decided not to ask her if Muggle teachers really wore such revealing clothes. He was already struggling to resist reaching out and running a hand up her exposed leg, he didn’t want to waste any more time and ruin the game. She looked so fierce and sexy, Ron knew he wouldn’t last long. “Or...or maybe I do? Am I supposed to want detention?”

Hermione ignored him, pacing slowly next to the table and gently tapping her wand against her hand. “I’m going to ask you some questions. Answer correctly and I will reward you. Answer incorrectly and I will punish you. Now, when was the International Statute of Secrecy established?”

“Erm...1692?”

“Correct, Ronald. 10 points to Gryffindor.” She flicked her wand and Ron felt his waistband loosen. He looked down and saw that the button had come undone and the zipper was sliding down. He swallowed thickly and looked back up at Hermione. “And when was the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery enacted?”

“18...1875.”

“Correct again. 10 points to Gryffindor.” Hermione flicked her wand again and Ron’s jeans and boxer shorts slid down several inches, exposing his throbbing cock. “At what age is a witch or wizard allowed to perform magic outside of school?”

“Seventeen!” Ron practically shouted, eager for whatever Hermione had planned for him next. 

“10 points to Gryffindor.” At another casual flick of Hermione’s wand Ron felt a warm touch run over his length as if Hermione had run her fingers along his cock.

“How...how did you do that??” He groaned, thrusting up in hopes of increasing the pressure just a little bit. 

Hermione stepped closer to him, slowly running a finger from her collarbone to her exposed cleavage and fingering the closed button that sat between her breasts. “Are you questioning my methods, Mr. Weasley?”

“N-no ma’am,” Ron swallowed, his eyes glued to the movement of her fingers.

“Perhaps I should take a more...hands-on approach?” Hermione popped the button open exposing her more of her chest.

_ Bloody hell, she isn’t wearing a bra, _ Ron bit his lip and swallowed a groan, his hands itching to squeeze and caress Hermione’s luscious, supple skin. 

Hermione stepped around the table and flicked her wand again, making Ron’s chair slide back from the table and exposing his thick length, the tip beaded with precum. She knelt in front of him and ran her hands up his trembling thighs. “Who started the Auror recruitment program in Great Britain?” she purred, her hands meeting around his swollen flesh and squeezing lightly. 

“Eldritch...Diggory,” he gasped, his mind nearly going completely blank and the feeling of Hermione’s warm, soft hands rubbing up and down his hard cock. 

“Very good, Mr. Weasley, very good indeed. And what year was that?” She leaned forward and licked the drop of precum off of the tip of his cock, making him nearly bolt out of his chair. She knew that she was going to have to move this along or Ron was going to lose control. She had decided to forgo panties for her costume and her own wetness was making her thighs slick. She was nearly ready to finish this too. 

“1752!” Ron cried out as Hermione slid her lips down his thick length. She hummed, satisfied with his answer, and hollowed her cheeks, bobbing up and down with enthusiasm. Ron threw his head back and gripped the seat of his chair, resisting the urge to grab her hair and thrust himself further down her throat. 

Hermione couldn’t hold on any longer. She released Ron’s cock with a pop and stood up quickly before sitting in his lap, straddling him in the chair. “Very good, Mr. Weasley. You’ve earned yourself some extra credit.” She lowered herself quickly onto his cock, crying out as he slid inside her tight warmth. Ron was panting heavily now, sliding his hands up Hermione’s thighs to squeeze her hips. She placed her hands on Ron’s strong shoulders and began to move, rocking against him as he thrust up, hard and fast. Ron reached up with one hand and tore Hermione’s blouse the rest of the way open, lowering his head to lick and suck on her perfect, pink nipples. Hermione hissed with pleasure, one hand holding herself steady on Ron’s shoulder and the other grasping his hair, holding his head in place. “Oh yes Ron, don’t stop!”

Ron gripped Hermione’s hip tighter and thrust harder, faster. He released her breast and she grunted in frustration, until he slid his hand between them and began to rub circles over her clit. She screamed his name as she came undone, waves of pleasure pulsing over her body. He thrust one, two more times, hard and deep, before crying out his own release and spilling himself inside her. They sat there, panting heavily, still connected.

When she caught her breathe, Hermione kissed Ron’s shoulder. “See Ronald, you managed to remember all of the Auror history while being somewhat distracted. I think you’ll do just fine.”

"I think you mean thoroughly distracted,” Ron grunted. He knew that he should pull out of her and get them both cleaned up, but he wanted to hold her close and bask in this moment for a little longer. “I love you, Hermione Granger," Ron mumbled, hugging his dream woman closer to him and kissing her shoulder. 

"I love you too, Roonil Wazlib."

____________________________________________________________

A few days later, Hermione and Ginny sat at the dining table together having a cup of tea while Harry and Ron headed outside to practice some spells. Ginny coughed, setting her tea cup down and gave Hermione a hard look. “So...the other day you mentioned that role-playing bit…” 

Hermione’s eyes widened and she put her own cup down, grabbing Ginny’s hand. “Ginny, I’m so sorry if that made you uncomfortable! I know Ron is your brother, but I just had to tell someone-”

Ginny cut her off with a laugh. “It’s all right, you stopped before it got too disgusting. But I couldn’t stop thinking about how interesting a little game might be, so I mentioned it to Harry.” She looked away, blushing a little. 

Hermione’s jaw dropped. “Did you and Harry try it?”

“Yeah, but…” Ginny bit her lip. “It got a little weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Well...he asked me to transfigure my hair blonde and then he kept asking me to say ‘My father will hear about this!’”


End file.
